


"Jin-san"

by himitsu_666



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Jin-san is BIG, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsu_666/pseuds/himitsu_666
Summary: “Джин-сан” — это имя Чизуру произносит всегда с благоговением, восхищением и чувственной радостью.





	"Jin-san"

“Джин-сан” — это имя Чизуру произносит всегда с благоговением, восхищением и чувственной радостью. Это имя сладко горит на его губах, всегда слетает с языка только в почтительном тоне, всегда с достоинством упоминается в любом разговоре. 

Чизуру обожает имя своего Мастера, он любит каждый звук этого имени настолько, что готов дни напролёт повторять его раз за разом. 

“Дни” потому что ночи он и так проводит со стонами. 

Может быть не все, но часть из них — точно. 

Чизуру стонет на высоких нотах, позволяет себе больше, чем можно было бы позволить слуге. Но он не слуга — правая рука, лучший друг, самый близкий человек, возлюбленный (о нет, о таких громких словах Чизуру даже думать не смеет!) — и поэтому ему разрешают “ _ чуточку” _ больше, чем следовало бы.

— Джи-и-ин-са-а-ан!.. — Чизуру ахает и громко тянет это имя, не наиграно изнывая в руках Мастера. Он выгибает спину и расставляет ноги шире, потому что так может соприкасаться с Джином больше. Тереться голой кожей о штаны и рубашку, думая, что в прачечной около пяти утра никогда никого не бывает. Он просяще подталкивает бёдра вверх, находя внутренней их стороной Джина — его узкие бёдра в мягкой ткани дорогих ночных штанов. “Снимите их, прошу, Джин-сан, я молю Вас!..” — просит он, разметавшись по постели, устало упав на мягкую ткань, весь в поту от возбуждения и острой страсти. 

Джин может не подавать вида, но в его сдержанной манере ласк Чизуру находит особое наслаждение. В его аккуратных нежных и осторожных прикосновениях Чизуру тает, как шоколад, как ванильное мороженое готов растечься по пальцам Джин-сана и быть его. Всем — и телом, и разумом, и волей, и сердцем. Всё для него, всё вверить ему. 

— Поцелуйте меня, — с дрожью просит Чизуру, откинув голову назад. Он ведёт пальцами вдоль шеи до открытых ключиц, указывая направление. И стонет, вслед за послушными поцелуями Джина. — Здесь, здесь, здесь!.. 

Чизуру мечется по постели под неуверенно настойчивыми поцелуями и прикосновениями. Джин выполнит любую просьбу — коснётся сосков губами, укусит в шею, раздвинет ноги Чизуру так, чтобы он чувствовал, как в него упирается чужой член. Чизуру подчиняется любому действию Джина…

...но всё же в сексе ведёт он. 

— Нежнее, аккуратнее, Джин-сан!.. — мычит Чизуру, хватаясь за руку Джина, которой он упирается рядом с головой Чизуру. Нависая над ним, Джин целует перевернутого на живот Чизуру в шею, убирает косу на плечо и облизывает выпирающую косточку позвоночника. “Ниже...” — просит Чизуру разгоряченным шёпотом. “Ниже…” — взбудоражено постанывает, ощущая язык Джина между лопаток. “Ниже!..” — почти кричит, когда Джин нерешительно проводит языком по линии поясницы вниз. 

Чизуру сам подкладывает под бёдра подушку. 

— Всё в порядке, я хочу Вас, — шепчет он, вытирая пот со лба. У него голова идёт кругом, и он возбуждён настолько, что трётся членом о неприятно мягкую ткань подушки, расставляет ноги шире и поднимает бёдра вверх. 

— Ты сам говорил, — неуверенно (это может заметить только Чизуру!) начинает Джин, поглаживая Чизуру между ног. — Что я большой.

— Вы  _ очень _ большой, Джин-сан, — уверяет его Чизуру, с вожделением поворачивая голову так, чтобы хотя бы краем глаза зацепить бёдра Джина. Он облизывается, вспоминая губами, какой Джин  _ там. _

— Я не уверен, что ты достаточно подготовлен, Чизуру. Я бы не хотел…

“Вы слишком заботливый, Джин-сан! — разочарованно-радостно думает Чизуру. — Вы так добры и так аккуратны со мной!..”

— Пожалуйста, — Чизуру выгибается сильнее, специально выставляя себя напоказ. Трётся о постель грудью, открывает рот, сжимает простынь пальцами. Возбуждён настолько, что готов кончить и без помощи, но Джин-сан!.. 

— Чизуру… 

— Вы можете между бёдер... — недолго думая, предлагает Чизуру. Он не будет разочарован даже так. Он будет рад любому раскладу. — Я Вас научу. 

Научит так же, как научил целоваться. 

Чизуру ведёт в сексе. Он рассказывает, как прикоснуться, как раздвинуть ноги, как придержать, чтобы удобнее было входить.

Когда он чувствует член Джина между своих бёдер, как мокро он скользит между ними, то сводит их чуть сильнее, чтобы прочувствовалась каждая неровность, каждая венка. Чтобы Джин-сан мог представить, будто это не бёдра, а… 

Чизуру думает о том, как бы Джин ощущался внутри, и не может успокоить горящее в возбуждении тело. Он готов дать Джину всё, но Джин не примет, пока не уверится, что не причинит Чизуру боли. 

Чизуру сходит с ума по нему, как и сходит с ума от ощущений трения между бёдер, как Джин рвано, неумело толкается под указания хрипло стонущего Чизуру: “Больше прижмитесь, не выходите совсем, я сожму бёдра сильнее… Возьмитесь за талию, за бёдро, как угодно!..”.

“Придержите ноги…” — просит Чизуру, когда Джин переворачивает его на спину под предлогом: 

— Я хочу видеть твоё лицо. 

Чизуру уверен, что выглядит не так возбуждающе с красными щеками напоказ. 

Но когда Джин, придерживая рукой поднятые вверх ноги Чизуру кончает ему на живот, то думает, что, возможно, не так уж и плохо. 

Джин ведь не сводит глаз с Чизуру. 

Чизуру тоже. 

Потому что как только смотрит вниз, где между его ног член Джина касается его собственного, то не выдерживает. 

С именем “Джин!” — кончает, сжав руку Джина в своей. 

— Я вас люблю, Джин-сан…

Джин улыбается, когда слышит это. 

Он целует Чизуру в лоб, вытирает пот с его лица и убирает волосы за ухо. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Чизуру. 

Имя “Джин-сан” Чизуру произносит с гордостью и влюблённым волнением.

 

Точно так же, как Джин произносит _“Чизуру”._


End file.
